fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Mrs. Brisby Meets Fievel
Mrs. Brisby Meets Fievel is an animated crossover film and a Spin Off of The 100 Acre Wood series. It serves as the origin of it's new series Hidden Chronicles. It's also a dark and dramatic story. The crossover movie will be released in the near future. Plot Fievel befriended Mrs. Brisby and they share each other's things. Little did they know that the Brisbies and the Mousekewitzes had a little situation. One day Both of the two Families went on a vacation to the states of Toontown. There they encounter new foes (such as Cat R. Waul), old friends (such as Baloo), and new friends (such as Roger Rabbit). In Toontown, Cat R. Waul and his gangsters had built a giant mousetrap (which is responsible for turning 45 mice from Green River and 3 members of the Mousekewitz family into mouseburgers) disguised as bleachers for a ceremony honoring the opening of Cat R. Waul's Casino, and tricked Mama, Papa, and Yasha by cutting the red ribbon with his golden scissors. Fievel tried to stop them, but It was too late. One night, Mrs. Brisby found Fievel crying outside of the hotel. She asked Fievel what happened to his family, but Fievel told her that Cat R. Waul turned his family into mouseburgers, and he's now an orphan, Mrs. Brisby knew the day will come she prepares to adopt Fievel as a new family member of the Brisby clan, so she decided to take Fievel with her. Mrs. Brisby and Fievel arrived at the hotel, she puts him to bed just as like Timothy, and sang him a lullaby. While Tanya (who is now in Cat R. Waul's clutches, also an orphan) watched Cat R. Waul and his gangsters propose a toast to their success, Mrs. Brisby told Fievel that Tanya is still alive and somewhere out there. The next day, Fievel and Mrs. Brisby are walking in a park. There they met Fievel's old friend (Cholena who came to visit him). Meanwhile, Tanya grew tired of her show business and went out for a walk. She found Fievel. Then Fievel told her that their family was eaten by Cat R. Waul and his gangsters. The sad little mice both walked to the hotel. But They saw the cats stealing the Brisby siblings along with Auntie Shrew instead of Mrs. Brisby, Timmy and Cholena. Fievel and Tanya followed. At Cat R. Waul's lair, he and the cats decided to drop the Brisbies into a hot pot. But Baloo came charging in and fought the cats. Fievel came and set the Brisbies free. As the cats followed the heroes in hot pursuit, they stopped at a train track. Cat R. Waul had Mrs. Brisby and Fievel cornered. But then, he and his men got dragged away by a train where Lena Hyena is on board. Tanya becomes a famous singer again (although she also appears to be happy with the way she was before by the end). Tanya and Fievel moved in with the Brisby family and they all traveled back to the 100 Acre Wood. Quotes STOGIE: 'Ya know what exactly the prince told us?' CAT R. WAUL: 'Well he reported us that the young pioneer and his true love had been separated by his family.' NINJA: 'So when do we take the big bite, boss?' CHULA: 'When do we get to eat 'em? When, when, when?' CAT R. WAUL: 'When my new casino in Toontown is complete... and when we have a better mousetrap.' CAT GANGSTERS: (with Chula) 'Mouseburgers!' CAT R. WAUL: 'Yes, mouseburgers indeed.' GERMAN CAT GANGSTER: 'After the casino is finished tomorrow, we announce that we have a special ceremony. We invite all 48 mice... "und" seat them in 8 stands in 2 sides. "Und" once the sun has gone down...' CAT R. WAUL: 'Snappo! Mouseburgers.' CAT GANGSTERS: 'Mouseburgers!' CAT R. WAUL: 'Let me hear that again.' CAT GANGSTERS: 'Mouseburgers!' CAT R. WAUL: 'Let the saliva flow!' CAT GANGSTERS: 'Mouseburgers!' CAT R. WAUL: 'Jolly good. Now pay attention. Cats and gentle mice, lend me your ears. It is my distinguished pleasure to invite all of you... to share our dinner... triumph! To share our triumph! Today we herald in a momentous... new feast... ival. "Feastival..." festival. To mark this brilliant and illustrious snack occasion, I will, with these golden scissors, hereby cut the red... ribbon.' FIEVEL: 'I tried to warn my family once or twice, but it's no use, Cat R. Waul is taking over, he's opened his new casino, he turned them into mouseburgers. Now I'm too late. They made me an orphan, all alone.' MRS. BRISBY: 'Oh, that's too bad, but don't you worry, I'll be your new mother now, and I'll adopt you as a new member of my family.' MRS. BRISBY: 'Your sister is all right, she's out there somewhere.' CHOLENA: 'Chulu-Chulus, I'm sorry about your mother and father's death.' FIEVEL: 'Okay Cholena. Cholena? Cholena, my princess! Am I ever glad to see you again?' FIEVEL: 'Mrs. Brisby, look, the magic stone!' CAT R. WAUL: 'The Stone.' MRS. BRISBY: 'The Stone.' Tropes & Idioms *Five-Mouse Band: **The Hero/Team Mom: Mrs. Brisby **The Lancer: Martin Brisby **The Smart Guy: Timmy Brisby **The Big Girl: Teresa Brisby **The Chick: Cynthia Brisby **The Sixth Rangers: Fievel (also The Hero) and Tanya **The Heart/Eleventh Hour Ranger: Princess Cholena *You Killed My Father Soundtracks The music will be arranged by Brian Tyler and performed by the Kamuela Philharmonic Orchestra and the UKY Jazz Ensemble, also featuring Douglas Mews on the Kaumakapili Church, U.C.C. pipe organ. ;"Smile, Darn Ya, Smile" *Written by Jack Meskill, Charles O'Flynn, and Max Rich *Produced, Arranged and Conducted by Brian Tyler *Orchestral Performance by The Kamuela Philharmonic Orchestra, Waimea, Hawaii County, Hawaii, HI *Music Recorded and Mixed at Trackdown Studios, Sydney, Australia ;"Flying Dreams" Lullaby *Music Composed by Jerry Goldsmith *Lyrics Written by Paul Williams *Originally Arranged by Ian Fraser *Performed by Sally Stevens (Mrs. Brisby) *Produced, Arranged and Conducted by Brian Tyler *Orchestral Performance by The Kamuela Philharmonic Orchestra, Waimea, Hawaii County, Hawaii, HI *Music Recorded and Mixed at Trackdown Studios, Sydney, Australia ;"Somewhere Out There" *Music Composed by James Horner and Barry Mann *Lyrics Written by Cynthia Weil *Performed by Phillip Glasser (Fievel) and Betsy Cathcart (Tanya) *Produced, Arranged and Conducted by Brian Tyler *Orchestral Performance by The Kamuela Philharmonic Orchestra, Waimea, Hawaii County, Hawaii, HI *Music Recorded and Mixed at Trackdown Studios, Sydney, Australia ;"Stars and Stripes Forever" *Music Composed by John Philip Sousa *Arrangement for Organ: Douglas Mews *Featured Organist: Douglas Mews *Organ Recorded at Kaumakapili Church, U.C.C., Honolulu, Oahu, HI ;"Anywhere in Your Dreams" *Written by Wayne Tester & Sharon Rice *Performed by Leeza Miller (Cholena) and Thomas Dekker (Fievel) *Produced, Arranged and Conducted by Brian Tyler *Orchestral Performance by The Kamuela Philharmonic Orchestra, Waimea, Hawaii County, Hawaii, HI *Music Recorded and Mixed at Trackdown Studios, Sydney, Australia ;"Merry-Go-Round Broke Down" *Written by Cliff Friend and Dave Franklin *Performed by Charles Fleischer (Roger Rabbit) ;"Witchcraft" *Music Composed by Cy Coleman *Lyrics Written by Carolyn Leigh *Performed by Frank Sinatra (Singing Sword) *Produced by Dave Cavanaugh *Courtesy of Reprise Records *By Arrangement with Warner Special Products ;"Flying Dreams" *Music Composed by Jerry Goldsmith *Lyrics Written by Paul Williams *Originally Arranged by Ian Fraser *Performed by Sally Stevens (Mrs. Brisby) *Produced, Arranged and Conducted by Brian Tyler *Orchestral Performance by The Kamuela Philharmonic Orchestra, Waimea, Hawaii County, Hawaii, HI *Music Recorded and Mixed at Trackdown Studios, Sydney, Australia Triva *This is the first crossover to have Fievel and Mrs. Brisby met. *Roger Rabbit will debut in this film. *Genie will appear in this film. *Baloo and Bagherra will appear in this film. *Pooh, Woody and their friends will team up with the mice in this film. *Mrs. Brisby will adopt Fievel after Cat R. Waul successfully at last turned his family into mouseburgers with the giant mousetrap disguised as bleachers for a ceremony honoring the opening of Cat R. Waul's Casino, except his sister Tanya. *The film is more of a drama then the other films. Category:Crossovers Category:The 100 Acre Wood series Category:Spin offs Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fantasy Category:Rewrite Category:Sci-fi